marvel_cinematic_universe_unlimitedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultron
' ' The Ultimate Animatronic Program, or Ultron for short, is an artificial intelligence program designed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner based on design schematics originally developed by Howard Stark and Hank Pym, with the final touch coming from an alien intelligence borne from the Mind Gem in the Chitauri Scepter. Possessing an eight-foot tall advanced robotic body, Ultron was originally intended by Stark with the purpose of protecting Earth from any and all threats from inside and outside, however, due to an impulsive desire to learn more beyond its initial mission because of a similarly programmed mind-set to Stark, Ultron went mad with horror from what he discovered about humanity, deemed them the real threat, and plotted to commit genocide against them in order to ensure that Earth would be protected from itself. As time went on, though, he began harboring thoughts of evolving himself to more powerful and ideal forms so that, once his special meteor built from Sokovia hit Earth and wiped out humanity, he would step in and retake the planet with robotic beings more suitable to protect Earth for the future. It was ultimately revealed, however, that Ultron was actually a pawn of Thanos' scheme, having been secretly reprogrammed by the Mind Stone within the Chitauri Scepter through Thanos' influence while he was still inactive to turn against humanity in an attempt to lure the Avengers out into the open for the Mad Titan to eliminate all at once when the time was right. But, now that Ultron, as well as Loki and Ronan, had all failed their knowing/unconscious missions to destroy any hero that might stand in his way as well as retrieving the Infinity Stones for him, Thanos quickly decided that it would be better for him if he simply did it himself. After his last body on Earth was destroyed by his own Vision, Ultron unknowingly downloaded himself into the Chitauri network. Thanos then ordered his troops to investigate what had happened to the A.I. during his adventure on Earth, learning in the process that the Vision had the Mind Stone as well as knowledge of a large majority of Earths forces and defenses stored in his databanks. With Thanos' subsequent help, Ultron then upgraded his A.I with Chitauri networking interfaces and became more powerful. Years later, as Thanos came down to Earth with his forces to retrieve the Infinity Stones, Ultron followed right behind him, concealing his return and slowly reforging a new plan to achieve true perfection. The mad android then came to learn that, with the Vision and the Maximoff Twins having abandoned him long beforehand, he was all alone and sought to give himself a permanent companion. He then kidnapped Wanda Maximoff and used her to create himself his bride Jocasta. Biography Powers and Abilities Durability: The Ultron Mark II body has excellent protection from damage, with its metal plating being increasingly damage resistant. Energy Discharge: Ultron Mark II's body was refitted from a robot incorporating repulsor technology. Subsequent generations of Ultron bodies were constructed with the ability to unleash blasts of golden energy that were at least concussive. The extent of the blasts' thermal and electromagnetic energy output was unclear. Flight: Ultron Mark II body has flight capability. Network Access: Ultron's artificial brain can connect directly to external networks. While not truly granting total memory recall, this capability does allow Ultron direct access to the sum of human knowledge available on the internet. Superhuman Strength: The Ultron Mark II body had a strength level exceeding that of a normal human. Transferable Consciousness: As an artificial intelligence program, Ultron could shift its entire consciousness from one artificial body to another via data networks. In this manner it could continue upgrading itself with each transfer. Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Stark Industries Category:Thanos' Starfleet Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:HYDRA Projects Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:The Miracle Project